


The Color of Pleasure

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye





	The Color of Pleasure

Title: The Color of Pleasure  
Fandom: DC Comics  
Characters/Pairing: Dick/Tim (Nightwing/Robin III)  
Rating: NC-17  
Based on: General birdboy love.  
Disclaimer: These characters and their settings aren't mine, though I know just whom I'd hire to draw this if they were.

It's pretty dim in Tim's bedroom, with the computer asleep and only the streetlights and city glow for illumination. It's almost too dark to make out the hue of Dick's blue stripes, though the division from the black still shows up distinctly. To say nothing, Dick thinks, of the molecule-sharp boundary of black and blue against Tim's skin, as he smiles a little wider and pushes just a little harder, damp hair sliding thrust by thrust down over his eyes. His hands are far too busy to push it back, with one braced on the bed, Tim's fist curled tight around his wrist, and the two blue-striped fingers of the other moving in Tim's body, blue and black against glowing flesh.

If he had a third hand he could better feel Tim, touch his flushed-hot cheeks, cup his waist as he writhes in a tight little circle, stroke his cock where it's hard and leaking up against his belly. He really should lean down; he knows how good Tim would taste in his mouth, how he'd feel warm and heavy on his tongue, the way he'd twist to muffle his scream in the pillow. But he leaned back to keep his weight off Tim's healing ribs, and now he can't stop watching the waves up Tim's spine, his hair stuck to his forehead and the shadows of his lashes on his bruise-dark cheeks, the dents of his teeth in his tender lower lip. Dick can't stop watching as Tim hitches a knee a little higher over his elbow, braces against his grip on Dick's arms and shoves himself into the thrusts. He can't stop watching his fingers, edged with their blue stripes, disappearing into Tim.

Tim's mouth opens, red and sore and wet, and Dick thinks he'll finally get that scream, but Tim actually gasps recognizable words. "Reckless," he whispers, grinning around it. "This is---"

Dick twists his fingers, and can hear the cry behind the choke. "You're gonna say that until you come, won't you?" He shoves harder, almost too hard, and can see shining slivers of eye beneath Tim's damp lashes, all whites as Tim's eyes roll back. He arches, corded muscles trembling; he _holds_ the arch, and Dick's seriously torn between watching and fastening his mouth on a nipple.

Tim's fingers tighten on Dick's wrist till they're denting the glove. Tim's _pulling_, and his mouth is dark and tender, and Dick can barely spare enough care to lean over him rather than on him as he presses his mouth to Tim's, tasting heat and life and the blood just beneath his skin, tasting himself on Tim's tongue. Tasting Tim's scream as Tim pushes up into the kiss, muffling himself with Dick's mouth, squeezing tight around Dick's fingers as he comes.

Tim's whimpering into Dick, his mouth going slack. Dick doesn't realize he's not breathing in order to listen until his chest starts to hurt, until Tim falls back into the pillow and he has to suck in a deep breath. Tim sinks away from him, legs limp over his arms, hands fallen loose; Dick eases his fingers out and Tim barely shudders, half-smiling, looking like he's passed out, and if Dick can be instrumental in convincing his little brother to get a little sleep, really, he's content. He swipes at his glove with a wipe, and doesn't lean down and lick Tim's belly, and takes another steadying breath, filling his lungs and emptying them. His skin prickles and tingles against the suit, and part of him wants to strip off, slide under the sheet he's pulling over Tim, and curl up around him for a few sweet hours.

But, he's got a patrol to finish, and Tim needs to sleep.

So Dick sits back on his knees, putting himself back together and watching Tim breathe, and doesn't jump even a little when Tim says perfectly clearly, "those files are on my computer, right?"

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"You're the one who climbed through my window." Tim opens one eye, smile drawing up beneath it. "When my dad and Dana are home, no less. Sleeping right down the hallway."

Dick sighs as emphatically as he can. "Everything I've got is on your computer, and Oracle sent a note too. And it'll all be there four hours from now. Now will you go to sleep?"

Tim yawns elaborately and shuts his eye. Dick leans down and kisses the eyelid for emphasis, its crinkles smoothing beneath his mouth; he also kisses the fading warm flush on Tim's cheekbone as he steps backwards out of Tim's bed. Backing into the window, Dick ducks so his shadow skims the foot of the bed, so he can watch Tim's face softened and peaceful in the low light, his hand uncurling easily on the pillow.

Dick grins, swings a leg over the sill, and goes.


End file.
